A new love
by Blondie1954
Summary: Shane and Mitchie were childhood best friends until Mitchie unfortunately had to move to England. 11 years later, shes back. Will they be able to pick up their friendship? First fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Mitchie Torres stepped into her old house and breathed in the wonderful smell of oak wood. She hadn't seen the house since she was 5, which was 11 years ago.  
"Mitchie, could you please move out of the way?" her mother asked as she walked in behind her carrying a box. Mitchie ran upstairs and down a hallway to find herself stopping outside a door. Not just any door. _The _door. The door that led to her bedroom. She gently ran her hand over the lilac purple, peeling paint. As she crouched down, she noticed a mark in the bottom right corner of the door. **S + M 4eva**. She smiled. S and M resembled Shane and Mitchie. Shane had been her childhood best friend when she was 5 and he was 6. She hadn't seen him since she had moved to England. 'I wonder if he remembers me' she thought as she opened the door and stepped in. it was exactly as had remembered it. The old wooden wooden wardrobe, the light pink walls, the window. As if in a daze, Mitchie slowly walked towards the window. The view led into a bedroom. The last time Mitchie had looked out the window, Shane had been standing there, looking back. 'Could it still be his room?' she thought as her eyes darted across the room, looking for clues.  
"Mitchie! Could you please come downstairs?" her mothers voice echoed up the stair and drifted down the hallway. She instantly looked away from the room, and then went to see what her mother wanted. "Mitchie!" a male voice called as she walked down the stairs. She was strangled into a hug by a teenage boy that had just come out from the lounge room. As they parted, Mitchie suddenly recognized who it was.  
"OMG! Nate! Wow you've grown!" She exclaimed as a smile spread across her face.  
"Well, I was 4 when you left so I would have grown" Shane's younger brother returned the smile.  
"I thought you'd be glad to see each other" Mitchie's mother said from the lounge room.  
"Shane really missed you" Nate said quietly so only Mitchie could hear.  
"Really?" she responded, trying to hide her growing smile.

****************************************************

"So what was it like living in England?" Nate asked as he helped her move her bed into a corner.  
"If you really want to know, it never stopped raining" She said keeping a straight face. They both looked at each other before grinning stupidly and flopping on the bed. From they were sitting, they had a great view out the window.  
"Hey, is that still Shanes room?" She asked shyly. Nate followed her line of sight before nodding.  
"Yeah, he never moved. He likes staring out into your room. It's like he was always wishing you would come back." Mitchie smiled to herself.  
"Hey guys, are you done?" Mitchie's mother asked as she walked in followed by Nate's.  
"Yeah, we're just taking a break." Mitchie replied.  
"Well, I want it done by tonight. The rest of Nate's family is coming over for dinner." Mitchie's jaw dropped. Shane was going to be in her house in a matter of hours. She quickly jumped us as if something had just bitten her.  
"Come on, Nate. We have work to do." She said, pulling him up. He groaned as he followed her to pick up some boxes.

************************************************************

Mitchie looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing denim shorts that showed off her long legs and a pale pink t-shirt. She had slightly curled her and had a headband to pull them away from her face. There was a knock on her door and her mother entered.  
"You're not dressing up for anyone special are you?" She grinned wickedly.  
"Mum! Don't be stupid" Was Mitchies response. "Well, Shane's 17 and you're 16." Her mother said. The doorbell rang.  
"Oh! They're here!" her mother quickly walked out of the room. Mitchie sat down on her bed. She didn't want to go downstairs just yet. She sat there for a few seconds until excitement got the best of her and she ran out of her room and stopped at the top of the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm not going to call the chapters anything unlike the first**

**Chapter 2:**

Standing by the front door talking to her mother was Shane.  
*Mitchies POV*  
My god, he's so tall. And he's really cute.  
*Shane's POV*  
Wow. Her hairs darker. And that smile. She's gorgeous.  
Mitchie continued down the stairs and stopped in front of Shane.  
"Hi" he said shakily. Ruby smiled. He was cute when he was nervous. She was nervous too. It felt strange talking to him after all those years.  
"Hey" she replied looking up into his deep, hazel eyes.  
"How have you been?" he asked quietly.  
"Good. I loved England but I'm glad to be back." She replied, not looking away from his eyes.  
"I missed you" Shane said and instantly blushed.  
"I missed you too." She replied.  
"Are you two coming?" Nate called.  
"In a sec!" Shane yelled back. Mitchie giggled and Shane grinned at her. A horn honked outside. Mitchie pulled back the curtains by the door to see a 4-wheel drive pulling a horse trailer park by the garage. "Berry's here!" she whispered excitedly. She opened the front door and ran over to the car with Shane shyly following her. Mitchies father hopped out of the car and grinned at Mitchies excitement.  
"You look like a 6 year-old that just woke up on Christmas morning. She's just come out from quarantine so be careful with her." Mitchie let down the ramp of the horse trailer and climbed in. Shane watched in amazement as she led out a beautiful strawberry roan.  
"Wow. She's a beauty." Shane's older brother Jason said as he walked out of the house.  
"Jason!" Mitchie exclaimed and wrapped him in a hug.  
"Hey, _he_ gets a hug and _I_ don't? And I'm supposed to be the best friend." Shane said, sounding a bit annoyed.  
"She hugged me too" Nate said as he came up behind Shane. Shane's jaw dropped and he gave Mitchie a hurt look. She rolled her eyes and led Berry around the side of the house to where there was a paddock. She knew Shane was a good actor and had just been pretending then. She knew she was correct when she heard Shane follow her.  
"So what's your horse's name?" he asked curiously.  
"Her full, registered name is Strawberries and cream, but I call her Berry for short." She responded as she led Berry into the paddock and took off her halter which she hung on the gate and climbed up on the fence. Shane quickly joined her.  
"Interesting name. I take it you named her?" He asked.  
"You ask a lot of questions and no, a friend from England named her. He had been eating a packet of strawberry and cream lollies at the time."  
"Are you still friends with him?" Shane asked, looking down. Mitchie sensed the hint of jealousy in his voice.  
"No. He was a jerk and I haven't spoken to him in years." She said. That caused him to look up at her. His eyes widened. With the sun setting behind Mitchie, it was as if he was seeing her in a different light. Without thinking, he leaned in.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. I own the idea and Berry ******

Well that's the 2nd chapter. I hope you liked.

Thank you to **AwesomePerson, clilursurs, ersy, ., Riley-the-Sadist848 **and **Eloisel54** for being the first to give me reviews.  
I'm warning you, the 3rd chapter is _really _short, but I will _try _to make the next chapters longer.  
I'm only on halfway through the 4th chapter so give me some and be patient.

Blondie1954


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Hey you two! Are you coming to dinner?" Nate called them from the house. Shane quickly pulled away. He jumped off the fence and helped Mitchie they reached the house, Shane held the door open for Mitchie. "After you" he said in a bad English accent. As she stepped through, Mitchie couldn't help but smile at how Shane was acting like a gentleman. Shane, the boy who would pull the seats out from under girls, the boy who would have fights in the mud. There was no way Mitchie could picture Shane Grey as a gentleman. She giggled. "What?" Shane asked, looking sideways at her. "Nothing." She replied and looked down at her feet as they entered the kitchen. "Finally!" Nate said as Mitchie and Shane sat down. Shane just rolled his eyes at him.

***********************************************

"Your mum makes the best cheesecake." Shane said as he and Mitchie entered her room. "I know. It's the best I've ever tasted." Mitchie grinned as they sat down on her bed and turned on the t.v. Mitchie's jaw dropped at what came on the t.v.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, just the Idea and Berry.  
**I warned you it was short.  
Tell me what you think and give me ideas on what should happen.  
Since it's holidays, I'll write more and I promise Chapter 4 will be very long.  
I can't guarantee more chapters soon cuz I'm spending next week at my riding school  
- Blondie1954  
P.S For those who care, I fell off Sprite 2day :( I was cantering without stirrups on her and she went back to the trot and because it was so bumpy and fast, I lost my balance and fell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Shane was on t.v, singing. So was Nate. And Jason. 'Connect 3' and 'Play my music' came on the bottom of the screen. Shane watched her nervously. 'What is this?' Mitchie said when she finally found her voice. "Well Nate, Jason and I are in a band called Connect 3 and that was our latest music video play my music." Shane replied quietly. "Why didn't anyone tell me this?" she asked, standing up. "I thought you knew." Shane said quietly again. "Shane, I've spent the past 11 years in England. Nothing happens there." She sighed sand walked over to the window. She felt Shane get up and stand behind her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that." She looked up to see him smiling. "It's okay. It's not your fault. But I'm surprised you didn't know." He replied, looking out the window with her. "My best friend the rockstar." Mitchie smiled. "I like the sound of that." Shane said. "Shane! We're going!" 's voice called from downstairs. Mitchie and Shane quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs to join the small group of people at the door. Mitchie hugged Jason and Nate goodbye, but waited until she and Shane were alone until he would receive his. AS he stood in the doorway, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Ahh, my long awaited hug." Shane said as he put his arms around her waist. When they finally pulled apart, they were both smiling. "I'll see you later." Shane said and set off down the driveway to his house next door. Mitchie closed the door and quickly ran up to her she changed into her pajamas and hopped into bed, she thought about Shane. _He's gotten so hot. It felt good having his arms around me then. I wonder if – Stop it Mitchie. He's your best friend, nothing else. Just a friend. But he's so cute – Stop it!_ As Mitchie rolled over, her eyes widened in shock. _I have feelings for my best friend. Oh crap!_

***************************************************************

"Mitchie! Get up! Time for school!" Her mothers voice called from the kitchen. Mitchie groaned as she obeyed to her mothers orders. It was now Monday, and she hadn't seen Shane since the night she had moved in, which had been Friday. It had at least give her time to think. She decided that the next time she would see Shane, she would tell him how she felt. She hoped it wouldn't ruin their friendship. "Thanks Mum" Mitchie grinned at the stack of her mother had just put in front of her. When she was done, she kissed mother on the cheek and walked out the door. Her new school was only a few streets away so she could walk. Mitchie was nervous about starting a new school. There was only a month left of school and she knew everyone would already be in groups. When she reached the school, she felt everyone's eyes on her. She ignored them as she made her way to the reception to pick up her timetable and locker key. "Thank you." She said to the receptionist and walked into the main hallway. She felt lonely as she walked along. "Mitchie!" a voice called and she turned around. She smiled as she recognized Nate running through the halls to get to her while pulling a girl with curly brown hair behind him. "Hey. I didn't know you were going here. Wait till I tell Shane." He said in one breath.  
"Where is her?" Mitchie asked, her eyes scanning the hallway for him. Nate just rolled his eyes. "He'll be with Camilla. She never lets him out of her sight."Mitchie looked at him with a puzzled look, and he responded with 'Don't worry. You'll meet her soon." The girl next him cleared her throat, and Nate turned and smiled at her. "Mitchie, I would like you to meetCaitlin." Caitlin smiled warmly at Mitchie. "She's my girlfriend." He said quietly. "What about the paparazzi? Being in a band and all…" Mitchie asked, looking back at him. "They're not so bad during school terms. And everyone here is used to it." He responded. "Awww, wittle Natey has a girlfriend." Mitchie in a voice as if she were talking to a baby. Caitlin giggled and Nate glared at them both. "What do you have first?" Caitlin asked, looking at her timetable. "English. Cool, I'm that class too. It looks like we have a lot of classes together." Mitchie grinned. She had a feeling she was going to really like Caitlin. "Come on, we'll go to your locker and drop off what you don't need." Caitlin said. "Well, I'll be off to Forensic science." Nick grinned and kissed Caitlin on the forehead before walking off down the hallway.

***********************************************************  
"So you've known the Grey's your whole life?" Caitlins jaw dropped. Mitchie nodded. "Wow. I know _so_ many girls who would kill to be in your shoes." Caitlin said. "What about you? _You're _going out with one of them." Mitchie replied. "Good point." Caitlin said and her eyes moved towards the door. Mitchie turned around to see a girl with short black hair walk by. By the way she acted, Mitchie could tell she was the most popular girl of the school. "That's Camilla." Caitlin whispered into Mitchie's ear. Mitchie turned back to her seat as the teacher walked in and turned her full attention to the lesson. After English was a free period, so Caitlin and Mitchie went outside and sat down underneath a tree by the oval. Ironically, Shane's class was playing Soccer. He waved at them before returning to the game. "He's showing off." Caitlin said. "How do you know?" Mitchie asked, looking at her. Ignoring the question, Caitlin responded with "He must be doing it because you're around." Mitchie turned away and smiled. "Come on, I don't feel like watching guys show off." Caitlin stood up. "It would be a different story if it was Nate." Mitchie teased and followed Caitlin. Caitlin's jaw dropped, and she chased Mitchie up the hill to the main building.

*****************************************************

"Hey guys." Caitlin said and sat down at a table in the lunch room. Mitchie shyly sat down next to her. Nate was sitting across from them, and gave Mitchie a warm smile. She smiled back. "This is Mitchie." Caitlin said to the other people that were sitting at the table. Mitchie looked up to see several faces smiling at her. "Mitchie, I'd like you to meet Lola, Peggy, Ella, Tess and Barron." Mitchie smiled at them and gave a little wave. They all smiled back and resumed to eating and talking. As Mitchie looked around the room, she saw Shane sitting at a table. Camilla was sitting next to him and was whispering in his ear. He then turned his head around and kissed her. Mitchies jaw dropped. That was what Nate had meant. Camilla was Shane's girlfriend. Shane had a girlfriend. She suddenly didn't feel very hungry. She could feel Nate watching her, but she didn't dare look up.

*****************************************************************

The rest of the day was a blur for Mitchie. Caitlin talked, and she pretended to listen. She sighed with relief when the final bell rang. She ran to her locker and dumped her things in it. As she shut her locker, she jumped as someone was standing behind her. Mitchie whirled around to see Camilla fake smiling at her. "I'm Camilla Belle. You're Mitchie Torres right?" she asked. Mitchie nodded. "Yes, Shane's told me _a lot _about you." Mitchie looked up. "Really?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shane walk around the corner and stop to watch them. Camilla obviously hadn't seen them. "Yes, and he's _my _boyfriend. I know we're going through a rough patch right now, but that doesn't mean you can just waltz in and take him away under my nose."  
"I wouldn't-"  
"I don't even know what Shane sees in you. You're just a little nobody and you'd never be in Shane's league. That's why we're perfect for each other."  
"I would never-"  
"I don't want to see you coming anywhere near Shane. Just leave him alone and he'll soon forget about you. He doesn't need someone like you in his life."  
Camilla then turned on her heel and walked away. Mitchie grabbed her bag and ran through the empty hallway to the door. Just before she ran out of the building she quickly looked over her shoulder. Shane had pulled Camilla aside and was talking to her quietly. And her did not look happy.

Mitchie ran the entire way home. She didn't bother going in the house. She ran to the back where Berry was waiting in her paddock. She dumped her bag and grabbed her helmet and Berry's bridle from the shed. About a minute later, she was walking Berry bareback around the paddock. She loved the feeling of Berry moving underneath her. Riding was Mitchie's favourite thing to do when she needed to think. As Berry moved into the trot, Mitchies mind raced. _What did Camilla mean by she and Shane were going through a rough patch? And why does she think i'm trying to steal Shane?_ By now Berry was cantering. Mitchie loved her canter it was smooth and easy to sit to, but also fast. After Berry was warmed up, she pulled out some poles and tyres out from the shed and made a little jumping course. Jumping was the best feeling in the world, and she had loved ever since she had learnt it. She set up two one footers with four strides between them. Mitchie gathered her reins and turned Berry towards the jumps. She suddenly realized something. She'd never jumped bareback before. But she couldn't be bothered saddling her. Mitchie squeezed her legs and Berry moved into her smooth canter. As she headed for the jumps, Mitchie felt a little nervous. What if she fell off? What if Berry hurt herself? She pushed those thoughts to the back of her head. She'd been riding since she was 10. And they were tiny jumps. 3 strides away. 2. 1. She pushed herself up and leaned forward. Berry landed gently and she sat back down. They graced the second jump. A huge grin spread across her face. As she turned Berry around, she heard someone clapping. She looked up to see Shane. Her smiled vanished as quickly as it had come. He must of noticed because his smile disappeared too. Berry, interested in the vistor, stretched her neck and walked towards him.  
"I heard what Camilla said to you." He said as he patted Berry's muzzle.  
"Oh."  
"She had no right to talk to you like that. I told her that if she ever did that again, there'd be hell to pay."  
Mitchie didn't know what to say after that.  
"Hey Mitchie, can I ask you something?"  
Mitchie looked up.  
"Will you….."

**I told you it would be long. 1,386 words.  
Don't expect the next chapters to be this long.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or Camilla Belle.  
P.S  
To ****Riley-the-Sadist848: I was fine. I landed on my feet and Sprite stopped instantly so there was nothing to worry about. I got straight back on.  
To Eloisel54: My riding school is in Melbourne (About an hour from the actual city) and 15 minutes from my house. You can check out the website if you want. (The name of it is on my profile) And you're so lucky to have horses! I desperately want one. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:  
**"Will you come to Hawaii with me?"  
Mitchie froze as she tried to get her head around what Shane had just said.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung that on you. It's just Jason, Nate and I are going and I thought it would be nice if you could come. Nate's bringing Caitlin and Jason's bringing his girlfriend Ella-"  
"I'd love to."  
Shane stopped and smiled up at her. Berry rubbed her nose against his shoulder. He laughed quietly and patted her cheek.  
"I'd need to talk to my parents first."  
"I know." Shane responded still smiling.  
"I don't think my Dad would approve. Being alone with three boys."  
"Why?"  
"He'd probably think we'd get up to stuff."  
"What sort of stuff?"  
"You know, the sort of stuff teenagers do when their alone…"  
They both looked away and an awkward silence hung in the air for a few seconds.  
"You really want to come?" Shane asked as he turned back to Mitchie, a side smile slowly spreading across his face.  
"Of course." Mitchie said smiling back.  
"So you can only jump that height?" Shane asked jokingly.  
"No….I can jump 5 feet with ease." Mitchie replied. She then hopped off Berry and handed her reins to Shane before running over to the jump and making it higher. She then ran back to Berry and Shane and climbed on Berry. She snorted excitedly as Mitchie turned her towards the jump and they cantered towards it. At the precise time, she sat up and leaned over Berry's neck as they soared over the jump. The grin never left Mitchie's face as she turned Berry around to face Shane. He just snorted and looked away. Mitchie smiled as an idea sprang into her head.

Again, she handed Berry to Shane and made the jump into an oxer. As Shane handed her back Berry, she could see a little fear in his eyes. He was worried for her. The thought almost made her smile. But then she remembered Camilla. She whirled Berry and kicked her harder then she meant to. Berry, a bit shocked, responded quickly and leapt over the oxer. Mitchie wrapped her arms around Berry's neck as they slowed down. "Thank you." She whispered into her mane. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to kick you that hard. She watched Berrys ears twitch as she listened to her. Mitchie sat up and rubbed her neck as she stopped in front of Shane. "Wow. I was definitely wrong about you." He said as he scratched Berrys chin. Berry snorted happily. Mitchie smiled and dismounted off Berry. "That's enough for today. We're both wiped out." She said. Berry snorted in agreement. Mitchie put the reins over her head, undid the throatlash and started walking around the paddock. She smiled as she heard Shane climb over the fence and jog to catch up with her.

"What are doing?"  
"Cooling her off."  
"Oh. Why?"  
"You can't just leave a horse in this state after jumping that high. She needs to cool down."  
"Oh. Ok."  
Mitchie rolled her eyes and let Berry stop to sniff a low branch on a tree. It annoyed her how people could be so clueless about horses. Berry turned her attention away and they continued walking in silence.

After a few minutes of more walking, Berry had cooled down. "She's done now." Mitchie said and took the bridle off Berry. Shane followed her up to the tack room. "Bye." He said and when Mitchie turned around, he was gone. She sighed. _Why did I have to move to England? Why didn't I keep in tough? Why can't we just pretend that I didn't leave for 11 years?_

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't uploaded in ages. **

**This is my excuse:**

**Aliens stole my laptop and wiped everything off it.**

**Ok, here are my real excuses.**

**Homework**

**Haven't had the time**

**Can't be stuffed**

**Been writing other stories**

**Writers block**

**China**

**This chapter is just pretty much fluff. I will try and upload chapter 6 soon. I have a main plot for the story and I hope you will enjoy it. Please be patient.**

**I want 5 reviews before I post the next one**

**I have another idea for a story for American dragon: Jake Long. What if Rose never transferred school after Jake revealed his identity to her?**

**Blondie1954**

**P.S I might be getting a horse! YAYAYAYAYAY! We've bought 3.8 acres and my riding teacher has told me what kind of horse to get! Yay!**

**I will try and upload soon. But warning, I have a lot of homework and exams are coming up in June.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Shane and Mitchie were running through a field, laughing. They were racing, and Mitchie was winning by miles. She turned around to see Shane flop down on the ground in surrender and disappear amongst the long grass. She laughed and jogged back to where he was. "Given up already have ya?" She grinned. He ignored her and rolled onto his stomach. "It's not nice to ignore a girl, you know." Mitchie said and lay down next to him.  
"How do you do that?" Shane asked.  
"Do what?"  
"Run that fast."  
"Oh. I don't know, it's in my blood. My Dad used to do marathons and triathlons."  
"You're not like other girls, you know."  
Mitchie gave him a look.  
"No! no, I meant it like a compliment. You don't care about how you look, you wear shorts instead of dresses and you play with us boys while the girls play dress-up or princess." Shane gave her a warm smile. Mitchie smiled back, but it quickly disappeared and she looked at the ground. "Mitchie, what's wrong?" Shane asked with a worried tone. Mitchie shook her head. "Mitchie." Shane said in a low voice.  
"I'm gonna miss you." She whispered.  
"What?!" Shane nearly yelled.  
"Shane, there's something I need to tell you." Mitchie looked up at him. She could tell he was scared.  
"Last night, my parents told me…that…" she drifted off.  
"Mitchie! Come on! Just say it!" Now Shane was yelling.  
"I'm moving to England." She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see his face. But after a few seconds, she opened them again. Shane was staring at her as if she had just told him that Santa had been kidnapped and was and was being held hostage by the Grinch. He was trying to find words, so Mitchie said them for him. "My Dad's company is transferring him to London. We need to be there by next week." She looked up at him. He still had the same look on his face. "I only found out last night." She said, as if it would make the situation better somehow. Mitchie suddenly didn't want to be there anymore. "Bye Shane." She whispered and ran off with tears streaming down her face.

*************************************************  
More tears were tickling Mitchie's cheeks as she stood in her now empty room holding a photo of her and Shane. It had been taken on their first day of School. Shane's hair was scruffy as it usually had been, but Mitchie's was in a french braid, with not one hair out of place. Mitchie put the photo in the last box. Her throat started to well up. No, she would not cry. She would miss Shane, but she would never forget him. She turned around and gasped. She could see Shane in his room through her window. Sensing that he was being watched, Shane looked up. Staring into his eyes, she could tell he was hurt. She pleaded at him with her eyes to forgive her, but he looked back at the comic he had been reading. When he looked up, she was gone.

Ok, I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded in awhile. But During my holidays I spent 3 weeks in L.A so I wrote a lot in my notebook because I was bored. I hope you'll like it  When I type up my other chapters, I will do a little marathon.

Anywhoooooo is story is based on Mitchies thoughts. It's obvious that Shane is upset. You'll get to find out more cuz the next chapter is from Shane's POV. I don't want to be a bitch, but PLEAAAAAASE review. It means the world to me. Thank you

Blondie1954


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Hey Shane, check out those girls." 14 year-old Shane rolled his eyes, but looked over at the blonde and brunette staring at him and his friend Alex in a corner. Shane looked away. He wasn't interested in girls. Every time he looked at a girl, he thought about Mitchie. He hadn't seen her in eight years, but she had been on his mind a lot lately. _'What am I kidding, I bet she doesn't even remember me.' _He thought to himself as the two girls walked over. The brunette gave him a flirty smile. Shane froze. The girl looked a lot like Mitchie, especially when she smiled. Shane quickly turned and ran to the nearest door. As he left the party, the blonde whispered to the brunette, 'I told you to brush your teeth!'

*****************************************************

School had started again and Shane was in his junior year. "Dude, you seriously need to get a girlfriend."Alex said as he joined Shane at a table in the cafeteria. "You'll get a bad rep."  
"And what if I don't want one?" Shane asked defensively.  
"Look, I know you miss Mitchie, but you haven't seen her in like, ten years."  
Shane said nothing. Alex's voice dropped to a low whisper. "I bet she has a boyfriend."  
Shane turned to Alex, gave him a long hard glare,and then turned away' again.  
"Hey guys." Melody, Alex's girlfriend, said as she sat down at the table. "This is Camilla, she's new." Shane looked up to see a girl with short, black hair sitting down across from him. He gave her a shy smile. Maybe getting a girlfriend wouldn't be a too bad idea.

***********************************************************************

The alarm clock read 2:55, but Shane knew he wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. He had seen Mitchie for the first time in 11 years. If felt strange, seeing her again at 16. It was difficult being around her. He didn't know how to act. Like he did when they were kids, or more maturely. She had really hurt him. She had basically said, "Hey, I'm moving to England, see ya." And then left. It had taken him years to get over her leaving. Jason had gotten over it pretty quickly and Nate had been really young. But when Camilla came into his life, she had helped him forget a bit about Mitchie. And now she was his girlfriend. But then Mitchie came back. Shane groaned and rolled over into a troubled, restless sleep.

**So it looks like Shane didn't get over Mitchie very easily. Hmmm, maybe there was a crush? And now she's come back, but Shane's with Camilla :O Stay tuned to find out what happens. Will try to upload soon! Sorry it's short! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Mitchie! Over here!" Mitchie quickly sat down next to Caitlin as the table.  
"Hey Caitlin" Nate said and he kissed her on the cheek. Caitlin blushed as Nate sat down on the other side of Mitchie. "How's school for ya, Mitch?" he asked.  
"All right. I haven't seen Shane though." She replied.  
"He's over there with the other seniors." Nate pointed at a table on the other side of the cafeteria. Mitchie turned to see Shane and Camilla sitting at a full table with their backs turned to them. Camilla suddenly turned and glared at Mitchie and Shane. "She dosen't like you either?" Mitchie turned to Nate.  
"She's only dating him because he's famous." Tess commented dryly.  
"And Shane's too stupid to see it and break up with her." Caitlin added.  
"Dosen't sound like Shane." Mitchie muttered under her breath.  
"He's changed a lot." Nate whispered back. Camilla, still glaring, turned to Shane. Mitchie watched as Shane turned to her and kissed her and Camilla deepened it. "She's practically sucking his face off." Peggy glared at the two.  
"I can't believe he's letting her." Nate replied. Mitchie looked at the ground. Why did she suddenly feel like crying? Shane wasn't with her. But he looked like a good kisser. She groaned to herself. She did NOT have feelings for Shane! "You okay Mitchie?" Caitlin asked.  
"Yep, fine. Gotta go. See ya." Mitchie stood up and headed for the door. As she passed the seniors table, Camilla turned and smirked at her. "Mitchie!" Shane called, but she ignored him and walked faster. She walked into the hallway and ran to her locker. As she opened it, she heard Shane call her name again. _Why doesn't he ever give up?_ She groaned to herself. "Hey Mitch, how are ya?" Shane grinned at her. "Fine." She responded a little rudely, while grabbing her chemistry books.  
"Cool, do you like the school?" He asked, still grinning.  
"It's okay." She sighed. "Shane, why did you follow me?"  
Shane shrugged.  
"I dunno, I guess I wanted to talk." He looked at the ground.  
"About what? And shouldn't you be with Camilla?" Mitchie narrowed her eyes.  
Shane looked up, his smile gone. Mitchie instantly knew she shouldn't have said that comment. It had definitely hurt him. As if on cue, Camilla came around the corner. "Shane, there you are!" she called as if she had known where to find him. Shane turned and gave her a small smile as she turned to Mitchie. "Oh, you were just with her. You could have made a better choice of who to sneak off with." She sneered, making Mitchie feel two feet tall. "Camilla." Shane warned under his breath.  
"Come on, let's go." She replied in a bored tone. As they passed Mitchie, Shane caught a glimpse of a photo inside her locker. He smiled as the memory of his first day of school came back to mind.  
**See, told you I'd upload soo ;)**

**Blondie1954**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Mitchie sighed as she pulled her suitcase out from under her bed. It hadn't been that long ago when she had stuffed it under there. She was leaving for Hawaii tonight, and she had chosen the last minute to pack. Seeing it would be warm there, she grabbed some summer clothes and threw them in. And then some bikinis. Of course she would need the necessities. Underwear, a hairbrush and bath stuff was added. Mitchie smiled to herself. There, all done. And even room for shopping. Now if only she could get Shane off her mind. She hadn't seen him since the scene in the hallway. She felt really guilty. She hadn't meant to say those things. It didn't help that she was spending the next three weeks with him. At least Caitlin and Ella would be there as well. _Fresh air would clear my mind of him _Mitchie thought and went outside to see Berry. "Hi girl." She said and climbed up on the fence. Berry snorted and walked over to her. Mitchie giggled as Berry rested her head on her lap. "I'm gonna miss you." She whispered and stroked her cheek. "Hey stranger." A soft voice said from behind her. Mitchie turned to see Shane standing there with his hands shoved in his front jeans pockets, a shy smile on his face. _So much for clearing my head of him_ Mitchie thought, but she couldn't help smiling. "Hey Shane." She said and hopped off the fence.  
"Haven't see you at school lately." He said looking straight into her eyes.  
"You are a year above me." Mitchie replied, unable to look away.  
"Oh yeah, how stupid of me to forget." He grinned stupidly. "Have you packed yet?"  
"Just finished." Mitchie replied.  
"Good. Well, come over 'round 7. Caitlin and Ella are coming about that time."  
Mitchie nodded.  
"Excited?" Shane asked, grinning again. Mitchie raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
"All right, I have to go. See ya at 7." Shane gave her one last smile before turning and running past the house and up the driveway. Mitchie smiled. Maybe things between them weren't so awkward after all.

********************************************************

"Dad! Come on!" Mitchie yelled up the stairs.  
"Oh my baby, going on her first big trip without us." Mitchie's mum looked like she was about to burst into tears.  
"I don't really like the fact that she'll be alone with boys and no adults." Mitchie's dad grumbled as he came down the stairs.  
"Dad, Jason's practically an adult. And I won't be the only girl there. And you can trust the boys, you've known them for years." Mitchie argued.  
"That was when they were kids." Her dad mutter under his breath.  
"Let's go!" Mitchie complained and they started walking up the driveway."No way!" she exclaimed as a limo parked outside the Gray's came into view.  
"Ahh, the joys of being a rockstar." Shane teased as he came up behind her.  
"You know, I still can't picture you as famous." Mitchie replied.  
"Ha! Wait till we get to the airport." Nate said as he gave Mitchie a quick hug and walked over to the limo. Shane just raised his eyebrows.  
"Mitchie!" Caitlin squealed as she ran over and squeezed her into a hug.  
"That's my cue to go." Shane mouthed to Mitchie and walked off to join Nate.  
"Are you excited?" Caitline asked, practically, jumping up and down.  
"Yeah, why are you so excited?" Mitchie asked back.  
"Well, I hope to get closer to Nate. I mean, he hasn't properly kissed me or anything." Caitlin said in a serious tone.  
"But he kissed you on the cheek in the cafeteria." Mitchie replied, confused.  
"I know! I think he's teasing me on purpose." Caitlin exclaimed.  
"Awww, Nate the little heartbreaker." Mitchie giggled.  
"It's not funny!" Caitlin laughed back.  
"What are you two laughing about?" Nate asked as he walked over to them.  
"Nothing." Caitlin instantly replied.  
"Sure." Nate obviously wasn't buying any of it.  
"Dude, they said they were doing nothing. That means they were doing nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zero." Jas on said as he joined them.  
"I get the idea Jason." Nate replied dryly.  
"Let's this show on the road!" The Gray's father called from the limo. Mitchie quickly gave her parents a hug goodbye before running into the limo and sitting down in the back. As she and Ella picked up a conversation, Shane climbed in the sat down next to Mitchie. "Like the limo?" he asked her. Mitchie turned to him and smiled which made him smile back. "Hello! Mitchie and I were talking!" Ella said.  
"About what?" Shane replied cooly.  
"Which headband to wear." Mitchie said while managing to keep a straight face. Shane looked at the two headbands Ella was holding."They're both pink." He said in a dull tone.  
"But one's hot pink and one's pale." Ella replied.  
"And it's really difficult to choose which one." Mitchie nodded solemnly.  
"Kids." Shane muttered and turned his attention to his iphone. When he turned back to Mitchie, they both burst into laughter. "Shane, we're nearly there. You might want to fill Mitchie in." Nate said from the front of the limo. "Right." Shane turned to Mitchie. "Do you have sunglasses?" he asked.  
"Yeah, in my handbag." She replied cautiously.  
"Good. You might want to put them on." He said and gave her a look that meant that she had no choice. Mitchie quickly pulled her sunglasses out and put them on. As the limo stopped in front of the departures terminal, Shane, who now had his sunglasses on, gave her a reassuring smile and grabbed her hand. It felt warm against her skin. She hoped that didn't mean that she felt cold. She felt like they were kids again. That was, until they climbed out of the limo. There were lights flashing everywhere and people were calling out names. "Nate, over here!"  
"Just ignore them." Shane muttered under his breath for only Mitchie to hear.  
"Shane, who's the girl?" someone called out. Mitchie felt Shane tense up, but he kept walking to the door. He sighed with relief when they had made it through. "Okay, I believe you're famous now." Mitchie caused Shane to smile at her.  
"Wait till you're dating one of them." Caitlin retorted.  
"Yeah, but you love it." Nate said and kissed her on the cheek. Caitlin rolled her eyes at Mitchie who giggled back. "Let's go check in." Shane said and took Mitchie's hand again which made her smile. She liked holding his hand. _Stop it Mitchie! He has Camilla!_ Her head battled with her heart.  
"You'll get used to it soon." Shane said. He had his face turned away from her, but she knew he was talking to her. Mitchie just smiled again.

******************************************************

Shane quickly shoved past Mitchie to get into the window seat. When he succeeded, he turned and gave her a cheesy grin. Mitchie just rolled her eyes and sat down in the seat next to him. They had boarded the plane, and were trying to find their seats. "Baby." Nate said as he and Caitlin stopped at the two seats behind Shane and Mitchie. Mitchie laughed and gave Nate a high five as he let Caitlin oass him and sit down next to the window. "You don't think I'm a baby, do you?" Shane asked, his voice full of concern. Mitchie shook her head. "Good." Shane said triumphantly and looked out the window. Mitchie then realized that he had been teasing her, and she hit him on the shoulder. Shane just grinned. Mitchie settled down in her seat. As the plane started to roll backwards, she watched Shane's ahnd inch closer towards hers. When the plane picked up speed, Mitchie sucked in her breath. Shane's head whipped around to face her. "You okay?" he asked. Mitchie gave him a weak smile.  
"I'm not a big fan of planes."  
Shane took her hand in his two. "You'll be fine." He gave her a reassuring smile. Mitchie leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Shane gently massaged her hand as the jet took off from the ground. After about a minute, it was safe to get up and move around. "See? Told you." Shane grinned at Mitchie. Sleep suddenly then hit her. She leaned back in her seat and was soon fast asleep.

************************************************************

"Mitch, wake up." Mitchie's eyes fluttered open, and her head shot up. It took her about a few seconds to realize that she had fallen asleep with her head on Shane's shoulder. "Why'd you wake me?" She asked sleepily.  
"We're landing soon." Shane replied. Mitchie's stomach grumbled. "Someone's hungry." He smiled.  
"Well, I guess I missed out on lunch." Mitchie sighed.  
"Not really." Shane said as he shoved his hand in the pocket on the back of the chair in front of him. Mitchie watched him curiously as he pulled out a small dinner roll and handed it to her. "Thanks." she said gratefully and ripped and started to eat it in small bites. "Thank you Shane." Shane said in an unusually high-pitched girly voice. Mitchie rolled her eyes as the plane started to descend. She started to play with her ears. Shane gave her a piece of gum. Mitchie gave him a quizzical look. "Trust me, it helps." He said as Mitchie popped it in her mouth and started chewing. It didn't stop the pain, but it took her mind off it. She stiffened in her seat as the plane hit the ground. "See?" Shane said, turning to face her. "You made it." He stood up and stretched before offering her a hand. She took it and he gently pulled her up. He stopped when her face was inches from his. For a minute Mitchie thought he was going to kiss her, but he turned his head slightly to the right and gave her a quick hug. "Come on Mitchie." Caitlin said as she passed them. Mitchie pulled away and followed her down the aisle. They then turned left and walked down some stairs. When Mitchie's feet touched the ground, she turned around to get a better look at the jet. It was big and black (AN: obviously!) and had the words 'Connect 3' spread across it. It also had the boys smiling faces looking down on her. "You like?" Shane said as he came up from behind Mitchie which caused her to jump a mile in the air. "Awww, did I scare you?" he teased before grabbing her hand once again and they walked over to an awaiting limo. The limo ride to where they were staying was short. When Mitchie climbed out, she nearly gasped in disbelief. What stood before her was basically a picture you would see on a postcard. The crystal blue water, the white sand, the green palm trees. She turned around to see two huts hiding in the shade. "Wow." She whispered. "Gorgeous, isn't it?" Nate grinned and stood next to her. "We own this whole bay." He said. Mitchie's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" she said. "Yeah, it's a good escape from paparazzi and screaming girls."  
"Boys in the left hut, girls in the right!" Jason yelled and ran up onto the verandah of the hut on the left. "Come on Mitchie!" Caitlin grabbed her hand and they ran to their hut. Caitlin unlocked the door and they stepped inside. "It's beautiful." Mitchie said. They both climbed up the stairs and open the door of the bedroom. There were three single beds in each corner and two doors on one wall. One lead to an ensuite, and the other a walk in robe.

************************************************

"Hey let's go down on the beach." Ella's eyes lit up as she suggested the idea. After five minutes, the three girls had changed into their bikinis with t-shirts and short over them and were sitting down on the beach.  
"This is the life." Caitlin said as she lay back on her towel and closed her eyes.  
"You got that right." Mitchie replied as she and Ella joined her.  
They never saw what was coming next.

**Awwww little cliffy :(  
So you finally got a long one.  
So there's some more Smitchie and even a tiny bit of Naitlin . I will try and get some more Jella in there too. Please review and tell what you think.  
I have an idea for a couple of more chapters but I'm gonna try and stretch it out to be warned  
Follow me on twitter – Blondie1954  
Have a great day!**

**Blondie1954**

**P.S I'm at school haha! In food tech**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Caitlin, Ella and Mitchie screamed as something hit them. They all whipped off their sunglasses to see that a beach ball had hit them. They heard hysterical laughter and turned to their right to see Nate and Shane doubling over in laughter. "NATHAN TODD GRAY!" Caitlin screamed. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"  
"Yes it was!" Nate yelled back.  
"You should have see your faces!" Shane added.  
But the three girls glared at them and crossed their arms. "Awwww, did I miss out on the fun?" Jason said as he ran out of the hut and joined the girls.  
"I wouldn't call it fun." Mitchie retorted.  
"_Jason,_ _they threw a beach ball at us."_ Ella said in a whiny voice. Mitchie and Caitlin tried hard not to giggle. "That wasn't nice!" He called to his brothers. "They could have broken a nail!" Jason suddenly gave a whimpered cry as the three girls hit him as hard as they could. (AN: Haha Jason! Think of in Hannah Montana when Miley and Lily hit Olvier only this time it's three girls.) "I'm leaving now!" Jason said and ran to join his brothers. "Yeah go to the dark side!" Mitchie yelled after him.  
"Come on let's go." Caitlin said and they picked up their towels and moved farther down the beach away from the boys. The boys yelled out to them but they ignored it. "Do you want to go for a swim?" Ella asked. "Yep." Caitlin replied and they stripped off into their bikinis. "You coming?" Caitlin asked Mitchie but she shook her head. "All right, your loss." An then Caitlin and Ella chased each other into the water shrieking the entire time. Mitchie rolled onto her side to look at the boys. She hoped they couldn't tell through her sunglasses. Jason and Nate were watching Ella and Caitlin cautiously, as if something was going to happen to them. Mitchie stiffened when she saw that Shane was watching her. She was still a little cranky at him for the beach ball incident, but she was willing to forgive him. After watching him for a few seconds, she rolled onto her back and stood up. She wanted to explore. She walked along the sand with her back to the boys. "Mitchie!" someone called and she turned around to see Shane jogging towards her. "Hey." He said shyly as he stopped in front of her. "You're not too mad at me are you?" He asked.  
"I might be." Mitchie said, her face expressionless. Shane gave her one of him dazzling, paparazzi style smile. Mitchie had to fight all her urges not to smile back. "Please?" Shane asked quietly, his eyes pleading. Mitchie sighed. "Fine." Shane smiled and took her hand as they continued walking along the beach. "Hey, up for an adventure?" he asked mischievously. Mitchie looked at him for a second, and then nodded. He led her past a few rock pools and around the corner of a cliff. Mitchie gasped at what she saw. A cave stood before her. "I found this last year." Shane said proudly. "Don't worry, it's safe." He added when he saw her face. He slowly led her into the darkness. He waited for a minute so they could adjust to the darkness, and then continued. He stopped again as a little pool came into view. "Wow." Mitchie smiled. It was beautiful. Shane smiled down at her. "No one else knows, so keep it to yourself okay?" He warned. Mitchie nodded, still in shock. They sat down on the cold floor an dipped their legs in the water. "Shane, can I ask you something?" Mitchie asked. Shane turned to her. Mitchie took a deep breath. "Why did you bring me and not Camilla?" she said in one breath. Shane looked a little taken back, but his face softened. "Because, I really missed you, Mitch. And it's great having you around again. And Camilla and I aren't doing so well anyway." He said softly. Mitchie looked up at him.  
"But if you brought her, don't you think you could have patched things up?" she asked curiously. Shane looked down. "Not really." He replied. Mitchie watched him close his eyes. She suddenly felt guilty because he looked like he was going cry. "I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
"Don't" Shane instantly replied. "You have nothing to say sorry for."  
"But I really am sorry for moving." Mitchie argued. There was a few seconds of silence before Shane spoke. "You really hurt me Mitch." He refused to look up at her. He just continued to stare at the water.  
"It was horrible of me to say goodbye that way" Mitchie whispered. "To tell you the truth, I didn't think you would ever forgive me or talk to me again." Shane finally looked up at her, a small smile playing on his lips. "And here we are in Hawaii." He said. Mitchie smiled back. Shane stared at her for a second before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed in that position for a few more minutes.

"The guys are probably wondering where we are." Shane said, resting his head on Mitchies.  
"Oh crap." She said and they pulled apart and stood up. Shane took her hand and led her through cave and into the sunlight. They both blinked as they readjusted and then ran around the corner and onto the beach. Jason, Ella, Caitlin and Nate were splashing around and laughing in the water. "Looks like they've made up." Mitchie commented. Shane nodded and they continued to walk across the beach. When they reached where they had been sitting earlier, Mitchie lay down on her towel. "Not coming in?" Shane asked. Mitchie shook her head and pulled her sunglasses on. Shane sat down and watched her. Although she was wearing sunglasses, Mitchie closed her eyes. She didn't want Shane to know that she had been watching. She rolled over so her back was facing Shane and the jetlag took over as she fell asleep.

******************************************************

Mitchie groaned as she opened her eyes. The sun was as blazing as ever on her skin. Her sunglasses had slipped down onto the tip of her nose and pushed them back up. She rolled onto her back and sat up. "Hey sleepyhead." Mitchie turned to see Shane smiling at her while playing with his phone.  
"How long have I been asleep?" she asked as she inched closer towards him. Shane checked his phone. "A little over an hour."  
"Hey Mitchie!" Caitlin called as she ran out of the water, Nate close behind her. "You finally awake?" she joked as she dropped down next to Mitchie. "The jetlag got to me." She replied as Jason and Ella joined them. "Hey lets go shopping!" Ella exclaimed excitedly. The three boys groaned in unison.  
"You don't have to come." Mitchie said as she and Ella stood up. "Lets go Caitlin." She said as they headed up to the house. "See ya." Caitlin said to Nate and he kissed her cheek. She then hopped up and ran after the two girls.

Five minutes later, the girls had grabbed their bags and were on their way to the local shopping centre. "So where were you and Shane?" Caitlin whispered to Mitchie as they dropped back behind Ella.  
"Oh, nowhere." Mitchie replied, remembering her promise. She knew Caitlin wouldn't give up.  
"Okay." Caitlin said. "Don't tell me." But Mitchie wasn't fooled. She would try again later.  
"Here we are!" Ella called excitedly from up ahead. The three girls walked into the entrance of Ala Moana and stopped to look around. "Wow." Was all Mitchie could say.  
"It's the biggest open shopping centre in the world." Ella responded excitedly. (AN: True fact. I love that place)  
"Dairy queen!" Caitlin squealed excitedly.  
"Let's go!" Mitchie laughed as the three girls ran off into the food court.

********************************************************

"So, you and Mitchie seem to be getting along well." Nate said as he and Shane lounged in the front room of their hut.  
"Yeah, it's been great." Shane smiled back. "I missed her so much."  
"So do you like her?" Nate asked curiously.  
"No!" Shane instantly replied but then stopped to think about the question. "I don't know, maybe. I mean, I kind of had a crush on her when we were little, but that was it. It was harmless."  
"Well how do you feel about her now?" Nate said quietly.  
"I'm really glad that she's back. I don't to lose her again. We just got our friendship back. I don't want to ruin that either." Shane replied.  
"And Camilla?"  
Shane groaned. "I don't really know if there's anything left there. When she first came to school I liked her. And there was something there. But since she's become so popular, she doesn't treat me the same and she acts like a bitch the whole time. _And_ she doesn't like Mitchie."  
There were a few seconds silence before Nate spoke again.  
"So who are you going to choose, Camilla or Mitchie?"

************************************************************

"Ugh, I'm so full." Mitchie moaned as they walked around after eating.  
"But it was worth it." Caitlin replied.  
"It was delicious." Ella said.  
The girls suddenly stopped outside a music store. "Let's check it out." Caitlin suggested and they walked inside. "Hey look." Ella giggled. "Connect 3's latest cd." Mitchie looked over her shoulder to see Jason, Nate and Shane staring back at her. She smiled. Shane's hair was dead straight in the picture, whereas his hair was currently slightly curly. "Mitchie! over here!" called from across the store at the magazine rack. Mitchie ran over to her and gasped at what she saw.

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I haven't been on. I recently moved house and we only got the internet back last night. Funny enough, I got a really good idea for the story when I was cleaning out my fish pond 0_o Anyways, enjoy. **

**Blondie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"I wonder when the girls will get back." Nate spoke more to himself then to Shane.  
"Awwww, do you miss Caitlin already?" Shane teased.  
"Do you miss Mitchie?" Nate challenged back. He shut up when he received a cold glare from Shane.  
"Hey guys." Jason said as he joined his brothers. "I was thinking, can we go to the beach tomorrow?"  
"We went today Jason." Nate replied.  
"I know, but I meant the proper beach in Waikiki. We can have lunch there and hire surfboards and stuff." Jason protested.  
"Fine." Shane said and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

***************************************************************

Mitchie's mouth dropped open as she looked at the front cover of the magazine. The words 'SHANES NEW GIRL' and 'WHERE'S CAMILLA?' ran boldly across the page. There showed a picture of Shane and Mitchie holding hands as he pulled her towards the door of the airport. She quickly flicked to inside the magazine, where it said 'more on page 14!' There was an article all about Shane's relationship with Camilla. Next to it was a picture of them at a premiere. Camilla had her head held high, and was wearing an incredibly short and tight dress. Shane had his arm around her waist, but was looking away. Mitchie sighed. He looked so sad. The next picture showed Camilla and Shane in Shane's car. Camilla looked like she was about to burst into tears and Shane looked like he wanted to hit someone. Mitchie sighed again and walked over to the sale counter with the magazine. "Just this please." She said quietly. The girl on the other side of the counter was about Mitchie's age, if not younger. When Mitchie handed over the magazine, the girl did a double take. "You're not that girl with Shane Gray, are you?" she asked hopefully. Mitchie scoffed. "Of course not. I'm not _that_ pretty." She replied innocently as she gave her the money. "Oh." She girl looked disappointed as she handed over the magazine and Mitchie's change.  
"Have a nice day." Mitchie said cheerfully before running out of the store where Caitlin and Ella were waiting for her. "Ready to go?" Caitlin asked and Mitchie nodded in reply.

************************************************************************

"The girls are back!" Jason called out from upstairs. Nate and Shane looked out the window to see Mitchie, Caitlin and Ella coming down the road. They opened the door and called out to them. "Hey gorgeous." Nate smiled as Caitlin stopped in front of him and blushed. "Come on, there's something I want to tell you." He said and pulled her away.  
"Where's Jason?" Ella asked.  
"Upstairs." Shane replied and she ran into the house.  
"How was it?" Shane asked, turning to Mitchie with a small smile on his face.  
"I need to show you something." She said as she walked into the house and plopped down in a armchair in the lounge room. Shane followed her and sat on the armrest. Mitchie took the magazine out of her handbag and handed it to him. She heard him sigh and she rested her head on the side of his chest. She could faintly hear his heartbeat. As Shane began to read the article, his left arm dropped next to Mitchie's face and he absent-mindedly played with her hair with his hand. Mitchie smiled and closed her eyes. These were the moments that she had missed. They sat there quietly for a few minutes before Shane took his hand away and handed the magazine back to Mitchie. "Is it true?" she asked curiously.  
"Most of it." He replied. "But the part about you and me dating is crap." Shane then stood up and walked into the kitchen. "If only he knew." Mitchie sighed to herself and followed him.

**Ok, sorry for not updating sooner. I had a little writers block. But I'm spending the next week in the city so hopefully I'll be able to write more chapters for you. Anywhoooooo, I'm gonna upload a new story on youtube soon so look out for that. I'll put a link of my youtube account on the profile. Oh, and I dedicate this chapter to Joe Jonas and LuckyxxStar, who turn 20 and 15 today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Blondie1954**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Ready to go?" Mitchie watched Caitlin scramble around her room.  
"No! I can't find my white sunglasses!" Caitlin replied.  
"On your head." Mitchie said and pointed.  
"Oh." Caitlin gave her an embarrassed smile.  
"The boy's are here! Let's go!" Ella called from downstairs. Mitchie smiled at Shane as she and Caitlin ran to the front door. She had never seen him in board shorts before. He had always wore jeans. Apart from when they had been kids. He returned the smile and gave her a quick hug. He breathed down her neck which made her giggle. "Let's go guys." Nate rolled his eyes at them. Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand and led her towards the waiting car with Ella and Jason inside. Caitlin and Nate slid in the middle and Shane and Mitchie climbed in the back. "You okay?" Shane asked quietly as Jason started up the car.  
"I didn't get much sleep last night." Mitchie replied. Shane moved his right hand to the side of Mitchie's head and gently pushed it down onto his shoulder. His left hand held onto Mitcie's right. Mitchie gave a little yawn and closed her eyes. Shane put his head on top of Mitchie's. She smiled and kept her eyes closed. A few minutes later, Shane nudged her. "Wake up." He whispered in her in her ear.  
"I was never asleep." She groaned and moved her head t look out the window. She saw white sand and crystal blue water. "It's busy. Don't you think you'll be recognized?" She turned back to Shane.  
"Hope not." He replied. Jason parked the car and they all climbed out.  
"Phew it's hot." Ella complained while fanning herself.  
"Go find somewhere to sit." Caitlin replied. Ella went searching and everyone else grabbed something from the car and followed her. When she was satisfied with the perfect spot, everyone set the stuff up. Mitchie spread out her towel and lay down. This time, Shane didn't stay with her. She watched him pull off his t-shirt to reveal a muscular, toned chest. Mitchie couldn't help but stare, despite her sunglasses. Shane smirked when he noticed her looking. She quickly looked away and he ran into the water chasing Nate. Jason stood next to the girls, deciding whether to join his brothers or to stay with Ella. A second later, he was in the water. Mitchie smiled as she watched Shane, Nate and Jason dunk each other and throw each other around in the water. "Enjoying Shane being topless?" Caitlin teased and nudged Mitchie. Mitchie smiled and rolled her eyes. "I just like how close they are. I'm an only child, so I don't have a relationship like that."  
"Yeah me too. I treat my friends like my siblings instead." Caitlin replied. Mitchie nodded in agreement.  
"Wanna go for a swim?" Caitlin asked as she took off her tank top and denim shorts. Mitchie nodded and pulled her summer dress over her head. She felt slightly nervous as they walked towards the boys. Mitchie had never worn a bikini in front of boys before. Shane stopped splashing Nate and looked at Mitchie. A smile spread across his face just before Nate shoved him under water. As he came up, spluttering, he saw Mitchie laughing. She walked up to him. "You okay?" she giggled.  
"Fine." He smiled down at her. "Wanna go for a swim?" Mitchie nodded and he led her away from the big crowd. They both duck dived under the water at the same time. As they reached the surface, they stood on the sandy bottom. Shane gently pushed Mitchie's fringe out of her eyes and smiled down at her. "You look really nice with your fringe pushed back." He said without thinking. He suddenly froze and his smile disappeared. "I mean, I like you with it too…" Mitchie giggled. "It's all right Shane. I get what you mean." Shane smiled in relief. Mitchie never saw him raise his right hand out of the water. The next thing she knew, she had copped a mouthful of salt water. She gaped at Shane as he laughed at her. She had no hesitation in splashing him back. They had a little fight for a few more minutes, until Shane put his hands up in surrender. He stepped towards Mitchie and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He felt her sigh. "Come on." He said quietly and they waded back to shore. "Over here!" Caitlin called. Mitchie lay down on her towel, put on her sunglasses and closed her eyes. A shadow fell over her and she knew that Shane had just lay down next to her. She quickly opened one eye to see Sane fiddling with his phone. She smiled. He really was gorgeous. But she knew they could never be. He was with Camilla for once. Mitchie closed her eye. At least she wouldn't have to worry about Camilla while she was in Hawaii. "Hi Shane." A voice that sounded like it was trying to be sexy said. Mitchie opened her eyes and had to stop herself from gasping. Camilla was standing above her in a bikini that was obviously 3 sizes too small for her. She felt Shane stiffen next her. "Hi Camilla." He said in a polite tone. Mitchie knew that he was faking it. "So, you never told me you were going to Hawaii." Camilla said. "You didn't either." Shane replied. "Well, from what I've heard, I thought that I should. Oh, and you brought _her._" Camilla said as she resting her eyes on Mitchie. She ran them over her body and sneered. Mitchie looked down, uncomfortable. Shane gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and she looked up and smiled a him. "Shane." Camilla said in a whiny voice, noticing Shane and Mitchie's little moment, "Can I talk to you?"  
"Isn't that what you've just been doing?" Shane replied in an annoyed tone. "In _Private._" Camilla glared at Mitchie. Shane sighed, gave Mitchie an apologetic look, and walked off with Camilla.

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know I haven't updated in ages, but my laptop went on strike **_**yet again**_**. But I've been writing and I have ideas for up to chapter twenty two! So, what do you think Camilla wants to talk to Shane about? Tell me in a review :) So the next chapter is 13, I wonder if something BAD is going to happen in it (nudge, nudge, wink, wink) Tell me your ideas. **

**Blondie1954**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I've been really sick lately. I went home early on Monday, went to school late on Wednesday and today (Thursday) I have been home all day. It's like a stomach and get horrible and painful cramps and feel really nauseous. I uploaded this chapter for my friend Marked1915 who is also sick with something else. She's going on holidays soon and I don't know if she'll be able to access internet. **

**On too good news. I looked at a horse I might loan from my friend on Sunday. She is absolutely gorgeous and I love her already. (Even though it will be impossible to canter bareback on her) She's my avatar and I might get her before the holidays. Yay! LAST DAY OF SCHOOL TOMORROW! You know what that means? *sneaky look* I'll be able to update more. If I'm not riding that is. **

**Chapter 13:**

Shane was only gone for a few minutes, but it felt like hours for Mitchie. She watched as Shane and Camilla talked. They were only a few meters away, but too far for Mitchie to hear what they talking about.

"Care to explain what this is about?" Camilla spat, pulling a copy of a magazine out of her handbag. It was the same one Mitchie had shown Shane.  
"Camilla, I swear there's nothing going on." Shane replied. "It's not what you think it is. We're just friends." Camilla's frown disappeared and was replaced by a sexy smile. "Okay then, I guess it won't matter if I do this." She practically jumped onto Shane, forcing herself on him. Shane knew what she was trying to do, but he kept the kissing to a minimum. He knew people would be watching. She felt Camilla's hands move from around his neck. She ran them over his abs and then grabbed one of his hands and pushed it against her breast. Shane pulled away, disgusted. He could see Mitchie staring in their direction, and guilt washed over him. He turned back to Camilla. "What the hell what that for?" Shane hissed through gritted teeth. Camilla shrugged. "I just wanted to see what that felt like. Sorry baby." Shane sighed and turned away. "Hey, can I spend the afternoon with you?" Camilla asked. Shane turned back, surprised. "Uh, sure if you want." He knew that his friends wouldn't be happy, but he also knew that Camilla wouldn't take no for an answer. Camilla grabbed his hand and they made their way back to where Shane's friends were.

Caitlin, sensing that Mitchie was upset, got up and sat down next to her. "Don't worry about her." She said quietly and put her arm around Mitchie's shoulders. "Shane's too smart to fall for her tricks."  
"She is Shane's girlfriend." Mitchie whispered back.  
"Yeah, well there was a time where she was actually nice, dare I say it."  
Mitchie looked over to see Camilla and Shane kissing. She watched in horror as Shane hand cupped her breast. It took her a second to realize that Camilla had done it. Shane pulled away and looked at her. Mitchie quickly looked away. When she looked back, Camilla and Shane were standing above her. Shane was staring at her with apologetic eyes, but Camilla wouldn't even look at her. Shane sat down on his towel, and Camilla squeezed in between him and Mitchie. She forced Mitchie to move over closer to Nate, who gave her a look of sympathy.

***************************************************

Camilla insulted Mitchie the entire afternoon, but she ignored her. Shane was unaware of it, but everyone was giving Camilla death stares when Shane wasn't looking. After a few hours, Shane decided to go back to the hut. "You coming?" he asked Camilla. Camilla shook her head "Mitchie and I are going to go for a swim." Mitchie stopped fiddling with her hair and she stiffened. She could feel Caitlin's, Ella's, Jason's and Nate's eyes on her. She slowly turned to Camilla, who gave a look to say 'you better do as I say, or else!' Mitchie looked up at Shane. She pleaded at him with eyes. 'Don't let her.' She wished silently. 'She'll do something to me.' But Shane couldn't sense her fear. 'Suit yourself.' He said and walked up to the sidewalk. "Come on." Camilla said and stood up. Mitchie gave her friends one last terrified look, and unwillingly followed her. They slowly waded into the water. Camilla seemed to be looking for a particular spot. Mitchie walked quietly, looking down. Camilla, suddenly stopped, and Mitchie nearly bumped into her. Camilla whirled around and glared at Mitchie. "So, how's things between you and Shane?' Mitchie shrugged. "Ok."  
"Why do you think he took you, someone he hardly remembered, instead of me, his girlfriend?" Camilla spat. Mitchie shrugged, scared. Camilla looked like she could kill someone. "Well, Mitchie Torres, this is what you get for stealing my boyfriend!"

Shane walked up to the car, and realized that if he took it, his friends wouldn't be able to get back home. Maybe leaving wasn't such a good idea. He turned around to walk back on the sand, and froze at what he saw. Camilla had her back turned to him, but he could tell that she was yelling. Mitchie was cowering, and looked absolutely terrified. Shane's heart stopped as he saw Camilla grab Mitchie's throat, push her under water and hold her there.

They say that when you die, your life flashes past you. But Mitchie only saw a face. The same smiling face she had been seeing for the past few days. Shane. Mitchie knew she couldn't hold her breath any longer. Camilla's long nails cut into her throat. Mitchie opened her mouth, and water slipped down her throat. Mitchie choked, and more water went in. her vision went from blurry to black, and she closed her eyes and her body became limp.

**Ooh, what's gonna happen? Will Shane be able to reach Mitchie, or will he let her die (I have a VERY sick mind) nah kidding he wouldn't do that, or would he? Ok I'm stopping now. **

**Here are three ideas for stories I'm going to write. You guys can choose which one I do next.**

I'm yours -  
Rosie's next in line for throne of Costa Luna, and she can't wait. Then she meets the new stable hand, Shane Gray. She instantly falls for him, but her father would never approve. But will that stop her?

Turn Right –  
Mitchie has the world at her feet. She has a great job, a loving boyfriend, and is ready to start a family. When tragedy strikes, will Mitchie be able to stay strong?

A night to remember –  
Mitchie desperately needs money and when a baby-sitting job comes around, it's a dream come true. Or is it? Will her boyfriend Shane be able to save her in time from the nightmare?

**So tell which one you like best, and I take it into thought. Happy holidays for those of you in the land down under!**

**Blondie1954**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

In a flash, Shane had dropped whatever he had been holding, and ran towards the water. He heard Nate call out as he passed him, but he ignored him. He had to get to Mitchie. He crashed into the water, pushing himself forward to where Camilla was standing. He couldn't see Mitchie. His mind began racing. 'What if he was too late?' he shoved Camilla out of the way. She gasped as she hit the water. Shane grabbed Mitchie's body and pulled her out of the water. Her body was limp, and her eyes were closed. 'No.' he whispered in shock. His emotion suddenly changed to anger as he heard Camilla cough. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he screamed before leaving her and taking Mitchie to shore. He heard Caitlin gasp and he gently put Mitchie on the ground. 'Mitch.' He pleaded quietly. 'Please wake up.'

'Sir, do you know this woman?' Shane looked up to see two lifeguards. One crouched down to check over Mitchie, the other continued to look at Shane. 'Yes.' Shane replied and moved out of the way for the lifeguard, who was now giving Mitchie CPR. 'Come on Mitchie.' Shane pleaded silently. Mitchie suddenly rolled over and coughed out about a litre of water. 'Mitchie!' Shane called happily and hugged her. "I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear. Mitchie slowly put her arms on his shoulders. "You shouldn't." She whispered back. Shane pulled away so he could look at her. "If Camilla ever does something like that to you again, I swear" He growled. Mitchie put her hand on his shoulder. "You will do nothing." She replied calmly. Shane's face softened and he nodded. "Can you get up?" he asked. Mitchie started to, but her legs felt like jelly. Shane quickly grabbed her just before she made contact with the ground. He slowly helped her to her feet, but didn't remove his arm from around her waist. "I'm going to take her home." Shane said to Nate as they passed him, and they continued to the car park. Mitchie rested her head on Shane's shoulder. She felt like an old woman as she shuffled to the passenger side of the car. Shane opened the door and helped her in. He then hopped into the drivers seat and started up the car. Mitchie watched him out of the corner of her eye as he concentrated on the road, but glanced at her every now and then. When they parked in front of the huts, Shane opened Mitchie's door. She climbed out gently placed her feet on the ground. Her legs felt better. She smiled at Shane and started walking. She groaned as her legs collapsed and Shane caught her in time. He hooked his other arm under her legs and carried her bridal-style into her hut. She sighed as he gently placed her on the soft couch. He made her sit up, and then lay down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on top of him. She closed her eyes and he fiddled with her hair. "You don't have to stay. Go back to the beach." Mitchie whispered. She felt Shane lean forward so his lips were close to her ear. "I don't want to. I want to stay here, with you." Mitchie smiled as Shane leaned back.

*Mitchie's POV*

He really does cares about me. I really thought that Camilla would kill me. I was so happy when I opened my eyes and saw Shane. He looked happy to see me too. I hope nothing like that would happen to me again.

*Shane's POV*

Thank god she's all right. I really thought I'd lost her at one point. I was so scared when I saw Camilla push her under the water. If Camilla ever does something like that to Mitchie again, I swear there will be hell to pay. I don't want to lose Mitchie again. I care for her too much. Am I developing feelings for her? I'm really not sure. I don't want to ruin our friendship. But I'm still with Camilla. But I don't really want to be with her anymore. She's changed so much from when I first met her. I loved her. At least I know that Mitchie would never do that. Ugh, what should I do?

Shane sighed. "Mitch?" he whispered. There was no response. "Hey." Shane whispered again and gently shook Mitchie. He leaned forward so his ear was near her lips. He sighed with relief when he heard her ragged breathing. He leaned back and like Mitchie, was soon asleep.

**All right so she survived happy? You didn't really think I would kill did you? At least, not this early into the story ;) I got a horse! You were right Eloisel54 :) So keep voting for the stories. I'm kind of leaning towards 'I'm yours.' Descriptions in last chapter. Also, when I was proof-reading this chapter, I was listening to 'No Parade' by Jordin Sparks. I thought is kind of suited to the chapter in some strange, twisted way. Have a listen and tell what you think. Enjoy your day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"I know! He's such an idiot!" Caitlin laughed as she followed Ella into the hut. Ella suddenly stopped and Caitlin bumped into her. Caitlin peered over Ella's shoulder to see Shane lying on the couch with Mitchie on top of him. They were both asleep. Caitlin and Ella giggled.

"They look so cute together" Ella commented.

"I know. If only they would hurry up and get together." Caitlin replied as she dumped her bag on a chair. Shane stirred, and opened his eyes.

"Hey guys." He said quietly. "Did you just arrive?"

Caitlin nodded. Shane groaned and slowly got up.

"Are you going?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, I should go." Shane replied and rested Mitchie back on the couch. She moved her head.

"Go back to sleep." Shane whispered and Mitchie rolled over.

"See ya." Shane said as he passed Caitlin and Ella and walked out the door.

"Ugh! Why can't they get together already?" Caitlin groaned as she and Ella climbed up the stairs and walked into their room.

"It's obvious they have feelings together." Ella responded, and sat down on the bed.

"But don't forget, he's still with Camilla." She added.

"Yeah, but I think he'll break up with her after today. He'd be stupid not to." Caitlin said.

"Come let's get ready." She said and they bounded into the bathroom.

Mitchie slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was lying on the couch, not Shane. She quickly sat up.

"Shane?" she said quietly. He wasn't anywhere.

"Shane?" she called louder. She got up and quickly looked in the kitchen. It was empty. She sighed and walked upstairs into the bedroom. She could hear giggling coming from the bathroom. She opened the door to see Ella putting light make-up on Caitlin.

"Hey guys." Mitchie said, rubbing her eyes.

"What's the occasion?" Ella grabbed her and pulled her down to sit on the bath.

"We're going to a market with the boys." She said excitedly. "It gives us an excuse to dress up."

"But it's a market." Mitchie replied, confused.

"Doesn't matter." Caitlin replied, as she did her mascara. "We can at least look pretty."

Mitchie sighed and permitted Ella to do her make-up. When she had finished Caitlin pushed Mitchie over to the wardrobe.

"Now." She said. "which dress are you wearing?"

"A t-shirt and shorts." Mitchie replied, but walked over to her dresses after receiving a look from Caitlin.

"What one should I wear?" she asked. Caitlin joined her, and slowly flicked through the few dresses Mitchie had. She stopped at a white sundress, and smiled at Mitchie.

"This one." Mitchie pulled off her clothes to reveal her bikini, and put the dress on.

"Here." Caitlin said, handing her some white sandals.

"These are mine, but we should be the same size." Mitchie eagerly sat down on her bed and the shoes were on within seconds. They were a bit big, but she could walk okay. She stood at the mirror and gasped. She didn't look like her usual tomboy self.

"Mitchie come here!" Ella called from the bathroom. Mitchie walked in and was instantly told to sit down on the bath. Ella turned around with a hair straightener in her hand.

"But my hair is already straight." Mitchie said, confused.

"This is a little trick I learnt." Ella replied. Within a few minutes, Mitchie's hair had a few soft curls running through it. She smiled as she walked back into the bedroom. Caitlin was watching her with a worried glance.

"What?" Mitchie asked as she bent over to pick up a pair of sunglasses. Caitlin paused before speaking.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You gave us quite a scare today."

Mitchie straightened up.

"I'm fine. As long as I don't see _her_."

"Don't worry." Caitlin replied. "If we see her, her pretty face will get to meet my fist, and then Nates, and quite possibly Shane's." Mitchie smiled again and Ella came out of the bathroom. "Ready girls?" She asked. They all nodded, and the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Ella screeched in Mitchie and Caitlin's ears, who both groaned. Ella bolted down the steps and threw open the front door, with Caitlin and Mitchie following behind slowly. As Mitchie stepped off the stairs and onto the floor, Shane turned and grinned at her. She smiled back shyly and looked down.

"Ready?" Nate asked and they locked the house and headed down the road. Mitchie and Shane trailed behind, as the others hurried ahead excitedly.

"You feeling okay?" Shane asked and turned to her. Mitchie clenched her fists. _Why__does__everyone__have__to__ask__me__that?_

"Better than ever." She replied. She heard Shane chuckle quietly.

"It's just...you had me really worried." Mitchie could hear concern in his voice. She turned and smiled at him.

"I'm fine. Really, it's okay." She watched his face until a small smile showed.

"All right. I believe you." he said and took her hand. Mitchie ignored the small spark of chemistry she felt when he touched her. He was _just__a__friend._

They had reached the market within minutes, and Shane spent the entire time making Mitchie laugh. She loved how he wasn't afraid to put himself out there and make himself look like an idiot. Mitchie really began to enjoy herself. The weather was absolutely beautiful. It was still warm with a slight breeze, and she got to share it with her friends. Shane wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they casually strolled through the aisles behind the others. Mitchie really wished she didn't have to go home. She didn't want this holiday to end.

Laughter erupted as the small group walked back home. The darkness had come too quickly, so they had decided to call it a night. the huts appeared, and the two groups split up. Just before Mitchie went to go inside, Shane grabbed her hand. She turned and looked up into his hazel eyes.

'What's up?'

'Nothing, I just...'

And then the next thing Mitchie knew, she was being engulfed into a hug. She smiled as she felt his strong arms wrap tightly around her and he rested his head on top of hers. They stayed like that for a few moments, and Shane bent his head down to Mitchie's ear.

'Good night.'

And then he pulled away and gave her one last look before turning his back and walking over to his hut. Mitchie stood there watching him before eventually walking into her own hut. She barely made it through the door before she was tackled to the ground and then onto the couch.

"Tell us everything!" Caitlin ordered, sitting on top of her.

"About what?" Mitchie asked, completely oblivious.

"About you and Shane, silly!" Ella replied, as she lay on her stomach, facing Mitchie.

"What about us?" Caitlin stood up off of Mitchie and sat down at the space next to her.

"Your moment just then! Outside our door!"

"You saw that, did you?"

"Of course we did."

"So you were spying"

"...I wouldn't necessarily call it that."

Mitchie sighed.

"Nothing happened. We were just saying good night."

"Suuuuuure." Caitlin retorted.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and decided to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"So, has Nate kissed you properly yet?"

Silence.

Ella joined in.

"Welllll?"

Caitlin blushed.

"WWEEELLLL?"

"...as a matter of fact, back at the beach.."

"DON"T YOU DARE STOP NOW! DON'T LEAVE US IN SUSPENSE!"

"Well, I was really worried about Mitchie. Nate was comforting me and he said that she would be okay and he was hugging me and...then he kissed me."

"Glad to know my drowning finally brought Nate to his senses and you got your first kiss."

There was awkward silence, and then the three girls burst into laughter.

**Hey guys, remember me? Yeah, sorry for not posting in like two years. It's summer holidays for me and i've gotten a sudden urge to finish this story. And don't worry, I won't be abandoning you because I have an idea for another story which I shall start writing when I finish this one (which shall be this summer! I promise!) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Mitchie woke up to the warm sunlight streaming down onto her face. Ella had clearly forgotten to pull the curtains over the window. Again. She rolled over and tried to fall back asleep, but she soon found that impossible. With a groan, she pulled herself out of bed and walked over to the window and peered outside. Something caught her eye and she grinned. Shane was sitting out on the beach. Mitchie dressed as quickly as she could and ran outside to join him. He smiled at her when he noticed her but as soon as she sat down, she could sense that he wasn't being himself. He was acting slightly jumpy.

"Hey."

"...Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah just...thinking about stuff."

"..Okay."

They sat there in silence for a few moments, before Shane suddenly turned and looked at Mitchie.

"I have to tell you something"

"Okay, shoot."

Shane looked away, and Mitchie could tell that whatever he wanted to say to her was obviously troubling him.

"Mitchie I..."

"Yes?"

"I, I like you."

"Well yeah, I'm your best friend."

"No, not like that."

Mitchie looked at him in confusion.

"I...don't follow."

Shane sighed as he looked deep into her eyes. And then everything happened in slow motion. She saw Shane's face inching closer towards hers. And then he was kissing her. Time seemed to stop. Mitchie forgot to breathe. All she knew was that Shane Grey, her childhood best friend, was kissing. She had been dreaming about this moment, but she never would have imagined that it would ever come true. Shane pulled away and studied Mitchies face. He looked worried. Mitchie could instantly tell what he was thinking. _Why__isn__'__t__she__kissing__me__back?__Did__I__do__something__wrong?_

She let out a giggle and Shane gave her a confused look. Mitchie just grinned and kissed him back. She could tell he was surprised, but he quickly began kissed her back. They eventually pulled away and Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and closed her eyes. This was bliss, just her and Shane. Now she really didn't want this holiday to end.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

'We saw you.'

Mitchie just grinned at Caitlin and Ella as she slipped past them through the door and casually strolled into the kitchen and began to make herself breakfast.

'Spying again?'

"Don't change the subject!'

Mitchie turned around as Caitlin hoisted herself onto the kitchen bench and Ella sat down in one of the chairs at the table.

'Tell us _everything_.'

Mitchie couldn't help the smile spreading quickly across her face.

"I'm just so happy."

Caitlin and Ella both squealed in unison and engulfed Mitchie hug.

'We're so happy for you!'

'It took you two about bloody time!'

Shane was grinning as he walked into his hut.

'Good morning Nathaniel. Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"What the hell has happened to you?"

Shane lay down on the couch. Nate wasn't about to give up that easily.

"Wait... You saw Mitchie this morning didn't you?"

Shane nodded.

"And... Did you tell her?"

Shane nodded again.

"Oh my god...And now you guys are dating!"

"I guess so."

Jason walked into the room.

"Congrats dude but..."

"What?"

Nate and Jason exchanged a glance before Nate spoke.

"What about Camilla?"

Shanes smile disappeared.

At around lunchtime, the gang decided to meet up to go shopping together and get some lunch. Mitchie grinned as she saw Shane step out of the boys hut and walk over to her. He smiled back at her through his sunglasses and slipped his hand into hers as they started walking up the road. Mitchie glanced sideways at him. Something was clearly bothering him and he seemed upset. She was curious to ask him, but she decided to drop it. She knew Shane would tell her in his own time.

Shane was silent the entire afternoon, and barely said a word to anyone. He almost jumped out of his seat when Nate nudged him. Every time Mitchie looked at him, he would be staring off into the distance and she would just look back down at her hands.

Shane still wasn't being himself as they returned to the huts. Mitchie looked up and gave him a shy smile before walking into her own hut. She had barely made it through the door before bursting into tears. Caitlin and Ella both whirled around to face her.

"What's wrong?" Ella asked frantically.

"Did Shane do something? I swear I'll kick his ass." Caitlin added in.

"No, Shane didn't do anything... But I think I did."

"...That's it, i'm kicking his ass."

Ella and Caitlin led Mitchie over to the couch and sat her down.

"Explain."

"Well, he was just acting so strange today and I thought that I might have done something to upset him..."

"He wasn't being himself today, but I don't think you're the cause of it."

"Yeah, so don't worry about it."

Mitchie nodded and smiled up at Ella and Caitlin. They really knew how to cheer her up.

"Oh, and Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm still going to kick Shane's ass."

"You do that Caitlin."

Shane stood alone on the beach the next morning. He looked up as the person he had been expecting came and road and stopped in front of him.

"Hey, thanks for coming. I really need to talk to you."

"Anything for you, baby."

Camilla threw her arms around Shanes neck and he rolled his eyes, but permitted her to hug him. He had told Camilla to meet him early and alone so that no one would know that he was meeting with her. Little did he know someone was watching them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Mitchie stood by the window in the bedroom, looking down at the beach. She watched as Shane and Camilla were hugging, and she choked out a sob. How could he be out there hugging Camilla, when he was supposed to be with her? About a million thoughts whirled around in Mitchies head. Caitlin was suddenly by her side.

"That's it, i'm _definitely _kicking his ass."

"So, what did you want to talk about baby?"

"It's over Camilla."

Camilla stared at Shane in stunned silence.

"What?"

"It's over. I want nothing more to do with you."

"It's because of _Mitchie, _isn't it? Everything was perfect before she showed up."

"Mitchie has nothing to do with it. Don't bring her into this."

"I swear to god, I should have drowned her when I had the chance. This is all her fault!"

Shane felt his blood begin to boil.

"_I _swear to god, if you ever step foot near Mitchie again, there will be so much hell to pay."

"Oh, don't worry Shane, revenge will be sweet, and I _will_ have it."

And with that Camilla spun around on her heel and stormed up the road. Shane watched her go.

_Good riddance._

He turned his back on Camilla for the last time and walked over to the girls hut. He knocked on the door and Caitlin opened it. Shane could instantly tell that she was pissed with him.

"What's your problem?"

"You."

"What? What'd I do?"

"While you were having a jolly good time with Camilla, Mitchie saw you guys and is now upstairs in the bedroom crying her poor little broken heart out. I hope you're very happy with yourself, Shane Grey."

"You sure know how to exaggerate things, don't you Caitlin."

Caitlin gave Shane a murderous glare.

"For your information, I just broke up with Camilla so I can finally be with Mitchie. That's all she saw."

Caitlin closed her eyes and groaned as she stepped aside.

"Come in, I guess you've got some explaining to do."

"Thanks."

Shane hopped up the stairs and knocked lightly on the bedroom door. When there was no response, he pushed it open and stuck his head inside. Mitchie lay on one of the beds with her back to him. He walked quietly across the room. Mitchie looked up him and looked away.

"Morning beautiful."

Mitchie didn't smile.

"Come on Mitch, you usually smile when I say that."

Mitchie sat up and glared at him.

"What do you want Shane" she said in a bored tone.

"To talk to you."

"Why? So you can tell me what I did wrong?"

"What?"

"Well yesterday you didn't say a word to me and you were all jumpy and this morning you were with Camilla. Clearly I've done something wrong and if you would rather be with Camilla than me, then that's fine."

Mitchie turned away from Shane and he chuckled. She whirled around at him.

"This is no laughing matter!"

"Mitch, you haven't done anything wrong. I admit I was acting like a bit of a jerk yesterday, but it's because I was thinking about Camilla. You have no idea how happy I am to finally be with you and so this morning I broke up with Camilla. For good. I told her to stay away from us."

Mitchie stared at him silently, so Shane leaned in and gently kissed her. When he pulled away and looked at her face for her reaction, she was smiling.

"There's the smile I've been waiting for."

Shane kissed her again, and they both looked at the door as cheers erupted from behind it.

"Oiy you two, rack off! We're busy here!" Shane called out in a dangerous voice. Mitchie laughed and leaned in to kiss him again.

Shane walked out of the girls hut with a real spring in his step. He felt like he was literally floating on cloud nine, and nothing could bring him down. But then he was something that made him stop completely in his tracks. Camilla was walking down the path directly towards him. Shane clenched his fists and bit his tongue, trying not to get angry. Mitchie wouldn't want that. Camilla stopped in front of him and there was a few moments of awkward silence before she eventually broke it.

"Baby-"

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here after what happened."

"I know, it's just..."

"Just what?"

Shane studied Camilla's face and he suddenly realized that she was actually being serious for once. Something was wrong. Camilla finally looked up into Shane's eyes and he felt a jolt in his stomach when he noticed that she looked like she was about to cry.

"I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" Shane softened his voice.

"Can we go sit on the beach? I kind of... want us to be alone."

She half turned her body towards the direction of the beach, but Shane hesitated. He had told Mitchie to come over to his hut soon so that they could have some breakfast together, and he didn't particularly want her to have to see Camilla. Shane sighed as he followed Camilla down towards the beach. Surely he could spare a few minutes?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Mitchie stepped out into the warm sunshine and headed over to the boys hut. She knocked on the door and Nate answered after a few seconds.

'Hey Nate, have you seen Shane?'

'Yeah, I think I saw him walk over to the beach.'

'Okay, thanks.'

Mitchie smiled at Nate before turning around and heading towards the beach.

'I want another chance.'

Shanes ears began to ring as he stared out to sea. Had he heard right? Had Camilla really just said that? Shane sat in silence as he contemplated getting back with Camilla. But one thought kept itching at the back of his mind. Mitchie.

'I don't know, Camilla.'

'Well, I guess this can change your mind.'

Mitchie stopped dead in her tracks. Less than 50 meters away from her, Camilla sat on the beach kissing Shane. And he was kissing her back. Mitchie just stood there in complete silence, staring in utter horror. She watched as Shane pulled away and noticed her. She didn't even give him a chance to explain; she just whirled around and sprinted off as fast as she could.

Shane pulled away in disgust. How dare she kiss him? He suddenly felt sick to the stomach as he saw Mitchie standing behind them. He started to say her name, but she was already running off. He groaned before whirling around on Camilla.

'What the hell is wrong with you Camilla?' he screamed into her face before jumping up and tearing after Mitchie, frantically calling out her name. Shane started getting really worried when he hadn't seen any sign of her after ten minutes. He had begun to walk up the main road after searching inside and around the huts and was almost on the verge of giving up when he saw her crouching on the footpath, leaning against a fence. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her head was resting on her knees. She couldn't see Shane, and he slowly began to walk towards her. Almost as if in slow motion, a car began to run off the road and headed straight towards Mitchie. Shanes reflexes began to kick in.

'MITCHIE!'

He watched as Mitchies head jerked up and she jumped to her feet and tried to get out of the way in time. But she was too late.

Shane screamed in horror as the car collided with Mitchie and she collapsed on the road. His legs seemed to have a mind of their own as he ran over to her. He winced in shock as he noticed all the blood oozing out from her head. Shane knelt down and picked up Mitchie's head off the ground in his hands. Her eyes fluttered open and she whispered his name. He could see the fear in her eyes.

'Mitchie, don't.' he managed to choke out.

But her eyes closed again and he felt her body shudder and then go limp in his arms. The driver of the car stood on the footpath trembling, clearly in shock.

'I, I didn't see her. I was texting my husband.'

'Shane?'

He turned around and saw Camilla, her eyes running over Mitchie unconscious body.

'Camilla! Quick, call an ambulance.'

'No'

'What?'

'I don't want to.'

Shane had never felt so angry in his life. His entire body shook with rage.

'JUST FUCK OFF THEN! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!'

Camilla stood there for a few seconds, clearly not knowing what to do. Shane completely ignored her and turned his attention back to the woman driver.

'Put that stupid phone to use and call an ambulance.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_Shane and Mitchie lay on the beach looking at the sunset with their arms wrapped around each other. Shane sighed as he soaked in the tranquil surroundings. He had never experienced silence like this before. The warm breeze played in his hair and the small waves broke silently when they met the sand and shore. It was a shame that it was their last night in Hawaii; he could spend his entire life here with Mitchie just living on this beach._

'_What's up?'_

'_Nothing, it was a happy sigh. I'm just glad that you're safe and okay.'_

'_Me too.'_

_Shane smiled as he closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Mitchies waist and pulled her closer into his chest. He didn't want this moment to end one bit._

'Excuse me?'

Shane slowly lifted his head out of his hands and looked up at the nurse standing over him.

'I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you. You looked completely exhausted earlier. I just wanted to inform you that Ms Torres is still in her coma, but she is in a stable condition. You can go in and see her if you would like.'

Shane instantly jumped out of his seat as soon as he heard those words and started following the nurse. He quickly looked back over his shoulder at Nate, Caitlin, Jason and Ella, who all nodded in encouragement for him to go. He followed the nurse around numerous corners and down long passageways until they eventually stopped at a door. The nurse beckoned for Shane to go inside before turning her back on him and walking away. He stood there staring at the plain, white door with his hand hovering over the handle. The entire world seemed to stop and the only thing Shane could hear was the thumping of his own heart. For the first time ever in his life, he was actually afraid. Afraid of walking into the room. Afraid of discovering what was behind the door. Afraid of seeing Mitchie. It took him a few minutes, but Shane eventually summed the courage to throw open the door and step inside.

Mitchie lay in a bed in the far corner. Her eyes were closed and there were about one hundred different wires poking into her body that were connected to monitors which gave beeps with unusually long pauses in between. Shane slowly shuffled his feet across the floor as he made his way to the bed. He crouched down beside it and let out a shaky breath that he had been holding for a while before finally speaking.

'Hey Mitch it's me, Shane... I miss you.'

He began to feel stupid so he took a different approach.

'I don't know if it's true, but they say people can still hear you when they're in a coma. I hope you can hear me Mitch. I just wanted to say...'

Shane's voice broke and trailed off. He reached out for Mitchies hand and took it in his.

'...Please don't die. Don't leave me again. When you moved to England, you took a piece of me with you. It really messed me up when you left and I never got over you. But now with you back, you seemed to heal me. I don't think i'd be able to take another heartbreak if you left me for good. I've _always _loved you as more than a best friend, and you can't have imagined my joy and happiness when I was told that you were moving back to America. It was absolutely amazing having you back living next door to me, and now you've been ripped away from me again. It's not fair. From that very exact moment I saw you walk down those stairs in your house a few weeks ago, I knew that I still loved you after all these years. And now I can't imagine life without you by my side.'

Tears were gathering in his eyes and he let them fall freely down his face. He stared at Mitchie's face, silently begging for her to wake up that exact moment.

'I love you.'

Shane's body was shaking slightly as he let his emotions out. He lay his head on the blanket covering Mitchie's frail body and eventually fell into a rough, dreamless sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

'Guys, shut up. Don't wake him'

But it was already too late. Shane reluctantly opened his eyes that were heavy with restless sleep and lifted his head. Caitlin was leaning against the window with Nate, and she had obviously been crying as well. Nate walked over and placed his hand on Shane's shoulder.

'Sorry mate.'

Shane ignored the act of comfort and glanced over at a couch in the corner that he hadn't noticed before. Jason sat on one side, and Ella lay across it and had her head in Jason's lap. She was asleep but anyone could still tell that she had been crying. Shane averted his gaze up to Mitchie, who hadn't seemed to have changed since he had last seen her. He slowly reached up and stroked her face with his finger and gave Nate a determined look. "She's going to wake up, I know it. I just don't know when."

Shane walked into the hospital room a few days later, and sighed. Mitchie hadn't made any progress. Ella and Jason were talking quietly on the couch, Nate was staring out the window, and Caitlin was sitting by Mitchie. Caitlin looked up as Shane entered and gave him a weak smile. Shane sighed as he sat down on the other side of the bed. He was slowly beginning to give up hope of Mitchie ever waking up. Caitlin studied Shane's face from where she was siting. There was dullness in his eyes that had replaced his usual brightness. His face was pale from lack of sleep. Caitlin got up out of her seat and moved over to the window next to Nate. He gave her a look which showed that they were both thinking the same thing. _This is killing him_.

Mitchie slowly opened her eyes. All she could see was darkness. As her eyes began to adjust, the rest of her body started to ache as the pain kicked in. Where was she? On her right, Jason and Ella were asleep on a couch. Nate and Caitlin were also asleep on a spare bed next to her. Mitchie looked down at her left hand, and saw a mop of messy black hair next to it. Shane. Suddenly everything came flooding back to her. Camilla and Shane kissing. Running away. The car. Shane holding her in his arms and begging for her to stay conscious, to not close her eyes. And then nothing. Darkness.

"_Don't leave me again." _

"_When you moved to England, you took a piece of me with you."_

"_I don't think i'd be able to take another heartbreak if you left me for good."_

"_I've always loved you as more than a best friend."_

"_I knew that I still loved you after all these years."_

"_And now I can't imagine life without you by my side."_

Mitchie smiled as Shane's voice filled her ears and automatically winced. It even hurt to move her mouth slightly. She reached out with her hand to try and touch him and gasped in pain. All Mitchie desperately wanted was for Shane to wake up at that moment, for him to tell her that everything would be okay. But her weakness washed over her and she was eventually asleep again after a few minutes.

The next morning, Shane woke up as soon as the sun was rising in the sky and automatically looked up at Mitchie. Any ray of hope vanished from Shane's mind as Mitchie lay motionless in the bed, still unconscious. Shane sighed as he pushed himself up and trudged out of the room.


End file.
